1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a receiving hole in an adjustable spanner, and more particularly to a method using the milling technology to simplify the procedure of forming the receiving hole in the adjustable spanner, thereby saving time and cost of fabrication.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional adjustable spanner comprises a main body having an end formed with a drive portion formed with a fixed jaw and a slideway, an adjustment screw rotatably mounted in the main body, and a movable jaw movably mounted on the drive portion and having a bottom formed with a rack slidably mounted in the slideway and engaged with the adjustment screw. The rack is moved by rotation of the adjustment screw, so that the movable jaw is moved relative to the fixed jaw.
The slideway is formed by a planing technology which uses the relative movement between the cutter and the workpiece so as to form the slideway in the drive portion of the adjustable spanner. However, the cutter directly impacts the workpiece, so that the cutter is easily worn out during a period of time for replacement, thereby increasing costs of fabrication.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a method for forming a receiving hole in an adjustable spanner, thereby simplifying the working procedures.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a method for forming a receiving hole in an adjustable spanner, thereby decreasing costs of fabrication.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a method for forming a receiving hole in an adjustable spanner, thereby saving the manual work.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a method for forming a receiving hole in an adjustable spanner, wherein the method uses the CNC to perform the drilling action without needing to replace the tool machine, so that the receiving hole is formed by the same working machine without needing to transfer the tool blank to another tool machine, thereby simplifying the procedure of making the tool, saving time and cost of fabrication, and saving the manual work.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a method for forming a receiving hole in an adjustable spanner, wherein the method uses the milling technology to simplify the procedure of forming the receiving hole in the adjustable spanner, thereby saving time and cost of fabrication.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a working method, comprising the steps of:
forming a slideway in a drive portion of an adjustable spanner;
forming a substantially inverted U-shaped hole in the drive portion of the adjustable spanner, the inverted U-shaped hole communicating with the slideway; and
forming an oblique hole in a connection of the drive portion of the adjustable spanner and a fixed jaw of the adjustable spanner, the oblique hole communicating with the slideway and the inverted U-shaped hole, so that the slideway, the inverted U-shaped hole and the oblique hole form a receiving hole.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.